


I Can Fix That

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Spanking, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Optimus hasn't tried before, and Astrotrain is happy to remedy that situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing with [oneshallstand](http://tmblr.co/mdKwsEPTC7_cP2DFeYQeWCg) some more and [this happened](http://oneshallstand.tumblr.com/post/78823649816/i-want-to-tie-you-down-face-down-and-spank-you-until) and[choochoomotherslagger](http://tmblr.co/mhQ6DJoRgcuLqtmNPHm7BKQ) liked it. I can’t be held responsible.  ~~okay I should be. hold me responsible. i’m so sorry.~~

"Nnnnh, Astrotrain-!" Optimus gasps, tugging at his restraints and burying his face in the berth in an attempt to muffle himself.

From his seat atop the back of the Prime’s thighs, Astrotrain has a perfect view of the scuffed aft before him. A work of art, if he does say so himself. He presses his palm to the heated metal, and Optimus jerks away only to grind his spike into the berth beneath him. “Quite a predicament you’re in,” the triple changer teases.

The Prime groans, resisting the urge to rub his aft against Astrotrain’s palm. It still stings-  _Primus it stings_ \- but he’s long past trying to deny that it’s keying up all of his systems and building a charge in his circuits. It had become pointless to deny it when the purple mech had delivered the hardest blow to his aft plating yet and his panel had snapped open.

Astrotrain presses two of his digits into the Prime’s dripping valve, and Optimus tilts his hips up. “Please,” he asks, panting.

"Please what? Frag you?" the purple mech asks cheekily, getting a nod in response from the Prime. "Mmm I dunno, your valve is pretty hot already. I’m not so sure friction would be the best thing right now."

Optimus groans again, knowing better than to argue with the triple changer. Instead, he buries his face in the berth once more as a third finger slides into his valve. He squirms, attempting to spread his thighs as he tugs at the cuffs keeping him sprawled on his front, but Astrotrain has him well secured.

Using his free hand to grasp Optimus’s hip, Astrotrain spreads his digits in the clenching valve.

Hearing a wet squelch, the red and blue mech flinches in embarrassment. Unfortunately, that only causes his valve to clench and spike to rub against the berth.

Astrotrain chuckles, “Never heard that sound come from between your legs before, Prime? Wanna see if we can fix that?”

The Prime gasps sharply when Astrotrain doesn’t wait for a response before easing a fourth digit into his valve.


End file.
